<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Parties by ConM01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626989">Hogwarts Parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConM01/pseuds/ConM01'>ConM01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fun, Gay, Hogwarts, M/M, Party, Sex, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConM01/pseuds/ConM01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown student has started organising the best parties Hogwarts has ever seen, sending out anonymous invites to certain students. For the first time, the Gryffindors are invited. Some want to find out who this mystery host is, but for now, many are content to enjoy the lavishly put together parties that have become hot spots for student hook-ups.<br/>This story was very much inspired by teen drama/comedies like Skins and Derry Girls and I do jump between many characters stories as the chapters go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megan Jones/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saturday 16th October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a playlist that is my version of what would be playing at the parties. It can be quite cool to play it as you read, also with some crowd ambience if you want.<br/>You can find that <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gSjiqtaJJg3kSl6HDZanh?si=kg47OaQ5TXGFFlHyBFndCQ">here</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the Gryffindor students receive their first invites to the famously lavish parties that began in September, they are eager to make the most of the free alcohol and promiscuous atmosphere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Saturday 16<sup>th</sup> October</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luna stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the Gryffindor common room in her brightest, shortest dress. She wanted to look good tonight. In her hand she clutched a piece of parchment that read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fifth Floor, West Corridor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Empty classroom opposite Girl’s toilets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burn after reading.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wow, Luna!” Ginny came bounding down the steps, “you look fit,” she looked her up and down with a lustful look before planting a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“For God’s sake Ginny,” Hermione trailed after her, trying to stop her high heels from digging into her ankle, “stop kissing your friends. No one else does that.”</p><p>“Luna doesn’t mind,” Ginny gave Luna a wink, “You’re just jealous that you don’t get anything from me.”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “That’s what I’m afraid of changing. You’ll get ideas.”</p><p>“As if,” Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned back to Luna.</p><p>“I really don’t mind, Hermione.” She told her, craning her neck to see past Ginny’s shoulder.</p><p>Hermione finally managed to stop the heel digging and stood upright, letting Luna get her first good look at her. The usually bushy haired witch had managed to tame her hair into flowing curls that rested on her shoulders. The dress she wore shone a dark red, accompanied by heels of the same colour. She had used Muggle makeup, that she had recently introduced to the other girls, very lightly, just about accentuating her features.</p><p>“You look very sexy Hermione,” Luna said dreamily, causing a redness to rise up in the Gryffindor’s cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, Luna,” she smiled.</p><p>“Umm,” Ginny turned slowly back to her, crossing her arms, “that’s not what you said when I told you. You told me to piss off.”</p><p>“That’s because you looked like you wanted to shag me. And I’m not into girls, remember?”</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, “everyone likes girls Hermione.”</p><p>“Well not me.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Luna spoke, “are we going to this party or not?”</p><p>“Yep!” Ginny started to walk, grabbing the other girls’ hands.</p><p>“Anyone heard anything new then?” Hermione queried.</p><p>“I heard it was Tracey Davis,” Luna replied.</p><p>“Tracey Davis?! That girl can barely tie her shoelaces up! No way is it her.” Ginny shook her head in disbelief at the gossip of the school.</p><p>They continued walking for a moment before Ginny spoke again, “she’s fit though. I would”</p><p>“You would with anyone,” Hermione scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah well I wouldn’t with you,” Ginny turned, giving her friend two middle fingers.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and just walked past.</p><p>“Come on,” she called back to them, “I’m not being late.”</p><p>Eventually the girls reached their destination. The wooden door that stood in front of them screamed anything but ‘party’.</p><p>“Are you sure this is it?” Ginny screwed up her face as if trying to see something that wasn’t there.</p><p>“I think so,” Hermione said, tilting her head to the side as she stared at it, “Cho told Harry there’s always loads of charms on the room so no noise or anything escapes.”</p><p>“This is definitely the right place,” Luna said breathily as she held up her piece of parchment to read the instructions once more.</p><p>“Luna!” Hermione hissed after noticing the note, “we were supposed to burn the invitations!”</p><p>“Oh,” she turned it over in her hand.</p><p>“It does say it on the front Luna,” Ginny spoke, not taking her eyes off the door.</p><p>“Oh,” she said once more, reading the line again.</p><p>“Come on,” Ginny finally peeled her eyes off the door, hooking their arms and bringing them into the bathroom.</p><p>“What are we doing in here?” Hermione asked when she let go of her.</p><p>“We have to burn that paper,” Ginny answered, “plus I’m sweating way too much, and I’m not going in there smelling.”</p><p>The other girls smelt themselves too and nodded in agreement before setting to work, burning the invite and freshening themselves up.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron left the common room in their muggle jeans and shirts, both feeling the chill on their arms as they did.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ron shivered, “better get there quick before I freeze.”</p><p>Harry agreed and the two boys started towards the west side of the castle.</p><p>“Do you know who’s doing this then?” Ron asked, pulling a sweet from his pocket and popping it into his mouth.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Harry answered, “and didn’t you have two dinners?”</p><p>“My mouth gets bored,” he shrugged.</p><p>“I haven’t heard a convincing guess so far,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Seamus reckons it’s Malfoy. That’s how they get all the drinks.”</p><p>“Well I think the fact that we got invited throws that theory out the window.”</p><p>Ron shrugged, “might just be trying to get us off his trail.”</p><p>“We weren’t exactly launching a full investigation into it were we.”</p><p>“I was curious.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Come on I’m freezing.”</p><p>They picked up speed as they reached the stairs, taking them two at a time.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Come on mate.”</p><p>Dean and Seamus pulled at Neville’s foot as he clung to the headboard of his bed.</p><p>“Noooo!” his pillow muffled his objections.</p><p>They let go, dropping to the floor in a panting pile.</p><p>“Bloody hell Neville,” Dean breathed heavily, “it’s only a party!”</p><p>Neville didn’t move.</p><p>Seamus turned to Dean, winking as he stood, craning his neck to see Neville’s face.</p><p>“I heard Luna Lovegood is going.”</p><p>Slowly, he turned away from his pillow and looked up at them.</p><p>“Why would I care about that,” his eyes darted between them quickly.</p><p>They gave each other a look.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Neville’s attempt at concealing his feelings to crumble, and he slammed his face into the pillow.</p><p>“Who told you?”</p><p>“You did,” Dean laughed.</p><p>“It’s pretty obvious mate.”</p><p>For a second, the room was silent. Then, Neville jumped up with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>“Do you think she knows?!” he grabbed Dean by the collar.</p><p>“Hey mate,” Seamus wrapped an arm around him, leading him to the other side of the room, “I’m sure she doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Neville!” Dean called.</p><p>The pair turned to see him holding Neville’s jeans and a shirt.</p><p>“Put these on.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Luna, Ginny and Hermione stood outside the party once more, the same wooden door staring at them.</p><p>“For fuck sake,” Ginny huffed, “come on!”</p><p>She strode forward, pulling the door open and revealing an absolute mass of students.</p><p>Luna took half a step back, but Ginny grabbed her and pulled her in. The noise hit them straight away, the conversations of their fellow students mingling into an unintelligible noise around them, and the music overpowering even that. They followed Ginny through the crowds until they broke into a clear spot where they found a large table filled with Muggle drinks.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Ginny exclaimed, grabbing a large glass and filling it with vodka and lemonade.</p><p>Hermione poured a glass of wine and watched over the rim as Luna grabbed a half empty bottle of rum, filling it up with coke.</p><p>“This is great!” Luna giggled, throwing her arms around Ginny.</p><p>“What’s up fuckers?!” Seamus burst through the crowd, pulling Dean with him.</p><p>The girls greeted them enthusiastically, hugging everyone in turn. Neville came crashing through the crowd, straight into Luna, who stumbled backwards slightly. He apologised profusely but she just hugged him, shouting a hello into his ear.</p><p>Dean and Seamus poured their drinks as Ginny expressed her feelings about the free drinks.</p><p>“This is fucking amazing!” she took a large swig of her drink, “for free!”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny’s enthusiastic ramblings but then noticed something over her shoulder.</p><p>Luna had one arm around a very concerned looking Neville who was reluctantly drinking from the bottle that Luna kept bringing up to his lips. She smiled at the sight, which Ginny noticed.</p><p>“What?” she turned and saw the pair before spinning back around with a huge grin on her face, “no way!”</p><p>“What’s that?” Dean asked as he turned back to the girls, his hand around Seamus’ waist.</p><p>Hermione nodded towards Luna and Neville as Ginny excitedly hopped on the spot. The two boys shared a look.</p><p>“Does she know?” they asked Ginny.</p><p>“Nope,” she smiled, before getting lifted by a pair of arms that seemingly came out of nowhere.</p><p>She giggled as Harry dropped her.</p><p>“Bloody packed in here!” Ron shouted over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Neville spoke nervously, “how long have you been here?”</p><p>“Oh, not long,” Luna replied, bringing the bottle up to his lips again, “I came with Ginny and Hermione,” she waved over to where the other girls had seemingly vanished from.</p><p>“They must have gone somewhere else,” she said, not seeming to mind, “did you see Hermione?”</p><p>Neville tried to nod as he sipped more of the rum, holding the bottle with his own hand in an attempt to stop Luna pouring it over him.</p><p>“She looks really fit,” Luna giggled.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Neville replied, taken aback by Luna’s statement, “Ginny looked nice too.”</p><p>“Ginny always looks nice,” Luna rolled her eyes and laughed, “that’s why everyone wants to fuck her.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have these been going on then?” Harry asked over the music.</p><p>“Since September apparently!” Ginny shouted back.</p><p>“Must have been a Slytherin I reckon!” Ron said, “that’s why we’ve only just been invited.”</p><p>“Why would they invite us at all if it was a Slytherin?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Trying to cover their tracks,” he nodded, “but I’ve worked them out.”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and headed over to Dean and Seamus who had been joined by Lavender and Parvati.</p><p>“Hi!” she gave them a small wave.</p><p>They smiled back and Dean pulled her in to hug him and his boyfriend. Hermione was taken aback but hugged them regardless. They let go and she noticed the wine bottles they had in their hands. As soon as Hermione was out of their grasp, Dean and Seamus started kissing feverishly.</p><p>“Oh, ok,” she flushed, turning to the girls.</p><p>They seemed to be enjoying it very much and giggled to each other. Hermione had seen enough and headed back to the drinks table to get a refill. On the way, she saw Luna and Neville sitting on a sofa, her legs over his.</p><p>“Hermynee!” Luna slurred, jumping up to hug her.</p><p>“Oh,” Hermione saw Neville looking rather drunk over her shoulder, “hi Luna.”</p><p>“Me an Neville have been talkinngg,” she slurred again, “he’s quite cute,” she said into Hermione’s ear, giggling.</p><p>“Yeah he is Luna,” Hermione nodded, “I’ve got to grab a drink.”</p><p>She slipped away from Luna, who she saw return to Neville’s side. She wiped her brow, noticing how hot the room was. She really needed that drink.</p><p>It was a lot emptier than it was when they arrived, but the table was still half full of bottles, most of them full. Hermione decided to go for something slightly stronger and poured a large glass of gin and tonic, sipping at the bitter drink as she scanned the room.</p><p>“Nice dress Granger,” she heard to her left.</p><p>“Thanks, she said before turning to see Pansy Parkinson, “oh.”</p><p>Pansy smirked, looking her up and down, “never thought I’d see you look like a normal girl,” she laughed, clearly slightly drunk.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl’s standard teasing.</p><p>“At least I can handle my alcohol Pansy,” she gestured towards the glass in her hand, “what is that, lager?”</p><p>“Very funny Granger,” she turned to the table to pour another drink, “at least mine was half a compliment,” she smirked.</p><p>“So was mine,” Pansy gave her a confused look, “I’m impressed that you can manage lager,” she gave a mocking smile before disappearing back into the crowd, smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Neville sat next to the toilet with the large rum bottle in his hand. His other hand rested on a dirty blonde head that was buried in the toilet.</p><p>“Merlin!” she exclaimed into the bowl, “this is awful.”</p><p>Her back jolted as she was sick once more. Neville winced, looking at the bottle in his hand. Maybe now wasn’t the time. He set it down on the floor beside him.</p><p>“I think I’m done!”</p><p>She plopped herself down next to him, her head resting on the seat of the toilet. He wasn’t as bad as Luna, but Neville was still very drunk and was having trouble keeping his head from swaying. Luna laughed as he tried to lean back on the toilet cubicle wall and, instead, bashed his head on it.</p><p>“Come here,” she said, pouting her lips and holding the back of his head, pulling him towards her.</p><p>His head rested on her chest and she stroked his hair gently, humming quietly and making his whole body vibrate slightly.</p><p>“Your hair is very soft,” she muttered.</p><p>“I like your hair too,” he replied absent-mindedly, “it looks so beautiful in the sun.”</p><p>He seemed to notice what he’d just said and decided to just keep his mouth shut. They sat for a second.</p><p>“Thank you, Neville.”</p><p>He mentally cursed the fact that she’d heard what he said, slipping down his head onto her lap, looking up at her but deciding to close his eyes to avoid embarrassment.</p><p>Then, something brushed his lip and he opened his eyes to see Luna’s piercing blue eyes looking down into his. Her thumb resting on his lips. In a moment of madness, he lifted his head and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn’t back away, instead holding the back of his head. He felt as if he may have melted in her arms. His arm came up behind her back, pulling the girl closer.</p><p>“Fucking prick!”</p><p>The two pulled apart suddenly at the shout they heard as the bathroom door was flung open. They looked at each other, both knowing that it was Ginny who had just come in.</p><p>“Does she mean me?” Neville whispered, panicked.</p><p>Luna shook her head and put a finger over her lips.</p><p>“Ginny!” they heard Hermione shout as the door crashed open again, “it’s only Malfoy, you know he’s a prick.”</p><p>“I wanted to punch him!” they heard a splash of water from where the sinks stood.</p><p>“We all do, trust me.”</p><p>“He knows I’m on a tightrope right now,” the fury in her voice wasn’t subsiding, “one more incident and I’m off the team.”</p><p>“You can’t let him get to you,” Hermione tried to sound comforting, “what did he say?”</p><p>“It’s not what he said,” more water was splashed, “it’s what he did,”</p><p>Hermione didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I was dancing near Dean and Seamus and I felt someone grab my ass, so I turned around and it was Malfoy, grinning like a twat.”</p><p>Hermione stepped closer, obviously comforting her, “Oh Ginny. I didn’t realise.”</p><p>“Don’t tell Harry,” Ginny had a sense of urgency in her voice.</p><p>“No of course not,” Hermione’s voice was muffled, and Neville assumed she had buried her head in Ginny’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks,” Ginny was calming down now, “he’ll just hex him and then we won’t have a captain. Snape has it in for him too.”</p><p>“You should tell Dumbledore,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I should.”</p><p>“You definitely should,” Hermione’s voice was no longer muffled.</p><p>For a second, neither girl spoke, then Neville heard Hermione’s voice become muffled once more. He couldn’t tell what she was saying, but she seemed to be objecting. It only lasted for a second before he heard both girls catching a deep breath.</p><p>“If you kiss me ever again,” Hermione panted, “I will hex you into next week.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Ginny’s voice was shrill, “I thought you wanted to… I thought it was…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hermione replied, obviously still slightly annoyed, “We’re just friends, okay?”</p><p>“Oh,” Ginny said, “so it’s not because I’m a girl?”</p><p>Hermione seemed to consider it for a second, “I don’t know yet. All I know is, we’re good friends and I want it to stay that way.”</p><p>Again, the room was silent.</p><p>“You couldn’t hex me,” Ginny chuckled, “I’m too quick.”</p><p>Hermione sighed before pulling Ginny towards the door, “come on, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“No way!” Ginny protested, “I need a drink!”</p><p>The door slammed shut and the room was as quiet as it was before. Neville turned back to Luna, still shocked at what he’d just heard. His heart dropped when he saw a tear running down Luna’s cheek. He pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into his shoulder.</p><p>“Ginny will be fine,” he reassured her, “she’s tough.”</p><p>As the words left his mouth, he wondered if that was even why she was crying. He resigned himself to just being a shoulder to cry on and said nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saturday 23rd October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neville is desperate to see Luna again after the night they shared. Lavender and Parvati try to find the perfect man to fit their plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Saturday 23<sup>rd</sup> October</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron were all scrambling to find a clean set of clothes. Each boy had collected a large pile on their bed as they threw clothes from their trunks, worried about turning up late.</p><p>“Come on guys!” Neville called from the hall.</p><p>“Yeah come on,” Ron pulled a pair of jeans out, deciding they were clean enough, “I was almost in with Megan Jones last week.”</p><p>“Bollocks!” Dean called over his shoulder.</p><p>“It is not!” Ron protested, but was muffled by his shirt as he pulled it over his head.</p><p>“Isn’t her Aunt Gwenog Jones?” Harry asked, spraying deodorant across his chest.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron grinned.</p><p>The door crashed open to reveal a dishevelled looking Neville.</p><p>“If I get there and Luna’s dancing with someone else, I’ll punch each one of you in the face.”</p><p>“She likes you mate,” Seamus replied.</p><p>Neville shot him an annoyed glance.</p><p>“Ready!” Dean announced.</p><p>Sure enough, each boy had thrown on an outfit that was at least half presentable. They stepped out into the common room, passing by younger students that pestered them for invites.</p><p>“Just wait until fifth year,” Ron told one of them. The response was two fingers in his face, “charming,” he said as he turned back to the others.</p><p>They stepped out of the portrait hole, the chill of the castle hitting them.</p><p>“Do they never heat this place?” Harry asked, rubbing his arms.</p><p>“Bloody stingy bastards,” Ron huffed.</p><p>“Hold on Neville,” Dean put an arm across him, “what’s that?”</p><p>The others turned to see that Neville had a string of butterbeer corks around his neck.</p><p>“You guys are so cute,” Seamus giggled, “did she give you that?”</p><p>“I made it,” Neville’s cheeks shone red.</p><p>“You never do anything like that for me,” Seamus hit Dean lightly.</p><p>“What would I make, a dynamite bracelet?”</p><p>“I thought we were dropping that.”</p><p>“Never babe,” Dean grinned at him.</p><p>Seamus just rolled his eyes and turned back to Neville.</p><p>“Nice one mate. She’s really nice.”</p><p>“I know,” Neville grinned, looking dreamily into the distance.</p><p>“Are we going to this piss up or what?” Ron asked, shaking Neville from his daydream.</p><p>“Yeah come on, I heard Cho’s gonna be there,” Harry said.</p><p>Ron nudged him with a smirk before they set off down the stairs and towards the party.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The corridor on the third floor of the south side of the castle stood empty and almost silent. The door to the classroom that would serve as the venue for that night’s party stood bare as every other week. Opposite, there was another door, this one leading to a broom cupboard that, usually, stood empty. Instead, it was filled with two bodies. Parvati and Lavender were standing in the dark of the cupboard, attached at the lips. They barely breathed and, eventually, had to come up for air.</p><p>“Wow,” Lavender breathed.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about Dean and Seamus last week,” you could tell from the way Parvati said it that she was grinning.</p><p>“I know,” Lavender replied, “They’re both so fucking hot, why do they have to be gay?”</p><p>“Life is cruel,” Parvati sighed, “doesn’t stop me wanking off to them every night though,” she giggled.</p><p>“I noticed,” Lavender said, brushing her hand down Parvati’s arm.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I did it louder.”</p><p>Parvati pulled her friend closer, their lips almost touching again.</p><p>“You reckon you’ll get anything tonight?” Lavender asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Parvati thought it over, “but I think we’d have more success as a pair.”</p><p>“What, like a threesome?”</p><p>“If we can find someone,” Parvati shrugged.</p><p>“That sounds hot,” Lavender kissed her once more and both girls’ hands trailed down each other’s bodies, and down into their pants.</p><p>Luckily, no one arrived at the party early and their muffled moans weren’t heard by anyone as they echoed into the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor boys rounded the corner on the third floor, seeing Parvati and Lavender brushing down their clothes.</p><p>“Alright you lot?” Parvati called to them.</p><p>“Not bad,” Dean replied as they drew closer.</p><p>“Hi Neville,” they both gave him a wave and smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>Neville blushed, obviously flustered.</p><p>“Come on Neville,” Seamus grabbed him by the arm and, flashing the girls a warning look as they passed, led him to the door that swung open to reveal only a few students.</p><p>“Nice and early, Neville,” Ron assured him.</p><p>They headed to the table that sat in its usual spot and poured themselves a drink. Neville’s was noticeably larger and a lot less diluted. Everyone took a sip, but Neville’s glass stayed pressed to his face, the liquid pouring down his throat.</p><p>“Bloody hell Neville!” Ron exclaimed.</p><p>He finished the drink and burped loudly, attracting a few looks from other students. Harry took the empty glass from his hand, setting it down on the table. He put his arm around Neville and led him to a corner of the room.</p><p>“Are you okay mate?” he asked.</p><p>“I just don’t want to mess up with Luna,” he said to his shoes, “I really like her.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Neville shuffled his feet.</p><p>“Trust me, drinking more won’t help,” he patted him on the shoulder, “If anything, it’ll make you more likely to mess up.”</p><p>“Yeah you’re right,” Neville shrugged.</p><p>“I know,” Harry smiled.</p><p>Neville’s own face broke into a smile too.</p><p>“Trust me, she likes you,” he reassured him.</p><p>“I hope so,” Neville chuckled, “or she wouldn’t have kissed me.”</p><p>“You two kissed?!” Harry exclaimed, “nice one mate. How was it?”</p><p>“I can’t really remember,” Neville laughed.</p><p>“Ah well, at least it happened,” he shrugged, “let’s go back to the others.”</p><p>The two boys returned to find Dean and Seamus educating Ron on which Quidditch players were the most attractive.</p><p>“I’d definitely shag Connolly,” Seamus said, nodding to himself.</p><p>“Only cause he’s Irish.”</p><p>“That has nothing to do with it,” Seamus protested, “it is a bonus though.”</p><p>“I don’t get this,” Ron said, exasperated, “they’re all just lumbering chunks of meat.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Dean and Seamus stared off into space for a second.</p><p>“What about Krum then?” Harry chimed in.</p><p>Ron jumped at the name, “We don’t talk about him!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>Lavender and Parvati were sat on one side of the room, scouting out potential boys for their plan.</p><p>“Isn’t he half troll?” Parvati asked.</p><p>“Hmm,” Lavender rested her chin on her hand, “maybe.”</p><p>“Ooh, here we go,” Parvati sat up, brushing the creases out of her trousers.</p><p>The door had just opened, and a flood of students came pouring in. It seemed like the whole school had just walked in the room.</p><p>“Let’s get a drink,” she patted Lavender on the knee as she stood, but the girl just pouted.</p><p>She grabbed her hand and pulled her up. It was packed around the table, but the girls managed to squeeze in and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.</p><p>Parvati noticed a seventh year Slytherin next to them and turned to him, trying her best to look like a veela.</p><p>“Fancy a drink?” she asked, winking as she did.</p><p>The boy stared for a second before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Lavender rolled her eyes at her friend’s attempt and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the heaving crowd that was threatening to squash the table.</p><p>“What?” Parvati protested, “I could have tried again.”</p><p>“No,” Lavender was shaking her head, “that was tragic.”</p><p>Parvati gave her a look.</p><p>“It was tragic,” she repeated.</p><p>“Ugh!” Parvati flopped down on a sofa, “I’ve never had to try before.”</p><p>“Girls like you more.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Pour me some of that wine, would you? I think we’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus stood with a shot each.</p><p>Harry counted down, “1-2-3!”</p><p>They all slammed the shot back. Instantly, Dean and Ron coughed violently, causing quite a few odd looks. Seamus and Harry gasped slightly, but Neville took it surprisingly well, only screwing up his face at the taste.</p><p>“Back to rum for me,” he said, taking a sip from his glass, “that stuff is horrible.”</p><p>The other boys agreed.</p><p>“I might go and see if I can find Megan,” Ron said, craning his neck to see if he could spot her.</p><p>“Enjoy mate!” Harry called after him as he disappeared.</p><p>“We better be off too,” Dean said, hooking his arm through Seamus’, “we’re headhunting, if you catch my meaning.”</p><p>“Didn’t really need to know that, but okay,” Harry raised his glass to the couple as they also melted into the crowd that surrounded them.</p><p>“Just me and you then,” Neville said.</p><p>“Maybe we should look for the girls,” Harry suggested.</p><p>Neville agreed and they set off towards the other side of the room. After five minutes of apologising as they squeezed between people, they broke out into a clear spot where they saw three girls, but not the three they were expecting. Hermione and Ginny were standing with Cho, all chatting away happily.</p><p>Harry glanced at Neville, who was looking very concerned.</p><p>“Come on,” Harry ushered him forward.</p><p>They stepped forward, joining their circle.</p><p>“Hi Harry,” Cho and Ginny said in chorus.</p><p>“Alright?” he replied, “how are you all?”</p><p>“Pretty good,” Ginny shrugged.</p><p>“Great,” Hermione smiled, “look at my new shoes, aren’t they great.”</p><p>Harry looked down to see a pair of light blue heels that matched her jumper, a tartan skirt separating the two.</p><p>“You look great Hermione,” he smiled.</p><p>“Where’s Luna?” Neville asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Ginny seemed to just realise he was there, “she said she was ill.”</p><p>Neville instantly realised his mistake and cursed himself for not even considering how she would have felt after hearing about Ginny last week. It was obvious that she wouldn’t want to come. Just then, Lavender and Parvati appeared, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Guess what we just heard!” Lavender practically screamed in her excitement.</p><p>“What?” Cho asked.</p><p>“Malfoy’s been banned from these parties!” Parvati squealed.</p><p>“What, why?” Harry asked.</p><p>Neville saw Ginny shift nervously and noticed Hermione give her a sideways glance.</p><p>“Apparently, he grabbed some girl’s ass, but no one knows who.”</p><p>“What a prick!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah I know,” Lavender nodded, “we better be off, got to tell everyone.”</p><p>Everyone waved them off before turning back to each other.</p><p>“I knew he was a twat, but that seems further than anything he’s done before,” Harry was clearly annoyed and was overthinking things in his head.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ginny said, “I’ve heard a few people say things like that before.”</p><p>“At least he’s been dealt with,” Hermione said.</p><p>Harry nodded but continued rubbing his chin as he thought.</p><p>Neville’s thoughts returned to Luna. If he told her about the Malfoy situation, maybe she would feel safe enough to come down. He had to find her. Before anyone could say anything more, he had slipped into the crowd and out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“He’s definitely the one.”</p><p>Lavender had been watching the same boy for five minutes as Parvati sipped at their wine behind her on the sofa.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked, “we don’t want another situation like last time.”</p><p>“Lots of boys wear pink Pav. I couldn’t have known he was gay.”</p><p>Parvati rolled her eyes before sitting up, joining Lavender as she scouted him.</p><p>“Fair enough,” she nodded, “he’s quite fit. Not bad work.”</p><p>She high fived her friend before jumping up to her feet.</p><p>“You’re not going over now, are you?”</p><p>“No just going to the toilet,” she said, “don’t lose the target Lavender. I’m way too horny for that.”</p><p>“For fuck sake can you just go,” Lavender pushed her towards the door, “and be quick!” she called to her.</p><p>She looked back at the spot the boy had just been in but, to her horror, he was gone! She jumped up onto the sofa and scanned the room, looking for their target. Parvati was a lot quicker than she would have liked and returned to find her friend standing on the sofa, her hand over her eyes, turning like a periscope.</p><p>“You lost him then?”</p><p>“No,” Lavender denied, “yes, fine, I lost him.”</p><p>“Oh fuck!” she heard Parvati exclaim beneath her.</p><p>She dropped down next to her friend, “I’m sure we can find him, it’s only a classroom.”</p><p>“No,” Parvati extended her arm, pointing, “look!”</p><p>Lavender followed her finger and saw their boy standing next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.</p><p>“They’re trying to steal him!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Both girls jumped up and stormed over to the three boys.</p><p>“Oi!” Parvati shouted, “he’s ours!”</p><p>The boys turned to see them.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.</p><p>“He’s ours,” Lavender echoed, “we saw him first.”</p><p>“He’s our gay!” Seamus slurred, grabbing the boy’s arm.</p><p>“No, he’s our straight!” Parvati grabbed his other arm.</p><p>“What the fuck are you lot talking about?!” The boy shouted, pulling his arm away from both of them.</p><p>“Right!” Lavender hissed, ignoring the boy, “let’s decide this!”</p><p>Parvati turned to the boy, giving him a sweet smile, “what’s your name?”</p><p>“Jordan,” the boy answered, wincing slightly as the she took a step closer.</p><p>“Maybe we should just leave Jordan alone,” Dean chimed in, but was ignored.</p><p>“Well Jordan, are you gay or straight?”</p><p>Everyone stood in silence for a moment as the boy seemed to think what he should say to avoid any further attacks.</p><p>“I’m bisexual,” he finally answered.</p><p>Everyone huffed.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck sake!” Lavender exclaimed.</p><p>“Brilliant,” Seamus said sarcastically.</p><p>“So, who are you going to pick?” Parvati asked.</p><p>“Are you joking?”</p><p>“Oh. Is it obvious?” Seamus asked.</p><p>“Of course it’s obvious.”</p><p>“Well… who is it?”</p><p>Everyone held their breath apart from Dean who rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. The silence was unbearable until, finally, he spoke.</p><p>“None of you.”</p><p>Everyone sighed.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You can’t do that!”</p><p>“Actually, I can,” he took a step back, “you’re all fucking weirdos.”</p><p>And with that, he stepped backwards into the crowd, disappearing.</p><p>“He was a bit rude wasn’t he,” Seamus said.</p><p>“Yeah he was,” Lavender agreed, still staring at the spot where he had been standing.</p><p>“I need a drink,” Dean said, grabbing Seamus’ arm and pulling him towards the drinks table.</p><p>“Me too,” Parvati agreed, grabbing Lavender in much the same way.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“A mattress?” Neville guessed.</p><p>He was standing outside the Ravenclaw common room, unsuccessfully attempting to enter. The riddle was the hardest he’d ever heard, and, after twenty attempts, he had grown tired of it.</p><p>“Just fucking open!” he shouted.</p><p>The bronze eagle door knocker blew a raspberry at him which he decided was very immature for a Ravenclaw. He sat by the door, not wishing to give up, but not knowing what else to do. He just wanted Luna to know he had tried to get to her and see if she was okay. Last week was the first time he’d ever seen her upset and he could only hope the feelings hadn’t built up over the week.</p><p>It was just as he was about to give up that a couple of Ravenclaw girls appeared, climbing the stairs towards him. They reached the top and stopped, looking down at him.</p><p>“Hello?” one of them nudged him with his foot, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>His eyes widened as he saw them, and he jumped to his feet.</p><p>“I need your help!” he said with urgence.</p><p>The girls looked at each other, one shrugging to the other.</p><p>“Do you know Luna Lovegood?”</p><p>“I think so,” one of them answered, “is she that sixth year with the dirigible plum earrings?”</p><p>“They’re radishes,” he corrected, “is there any way I can get into your common room?”</p><p>“Well we could let you in,” the other girl said, “but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Could you just tell her I’m here?” he asked, “tell her Neville is here.”</p><p>The first girl shrugged, “I guess,”</p><p>“Cover your ears,” the other girl said.</p><p>He put his fingers in his ears and watched her announce the password, the door swinging open. They disappeared inside and he was alone once more. It seemed like an hour passed as he stood staring at the door. Then, he saw a slip of paper slide out from under the door. He picked it up and read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet me in ten minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the bathroom stall from last week.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                           Luna xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Straight away, he set off towards the west side of the castle, down the steps to the entrance hall, past the great hall, and up the stairs to the fifth floor corridor where he slipped into the bathroom and into the cubicle they had shared their kiss in a week prior.</p><p>Sure enough, ten minutes later, he heard the door swing open and stood, expecting the stall door to open. Instead, he heard the other stall open next to him.</p><p>“It’s me,” he heard Luna say.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>She didn’t say anything else, but he heard her sit on the floor next to the thin wall that separated them. He sat too.</p><p>“I know why you didn’t come, but I wanted to come and tell you that it’s ok,” he played with the butterbeer cork necklace around his neck, thinking over every word, “Malfoy got banned from the parties.”</p><p>“How did people know?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“I think people just heard. No one knows it was Ginny though.”</p><p>“That’s good. She was right not to tell Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, I think so too.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it’s safe though,” she said, “It’s not just Malfoy, there’s loads of boys like that.”</p><p>Neville hadn’t thought about it before but now she said it, it seemed obvious.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t think.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” she assured him.</p><p>Neville racked his brains but came up with nothing. He knew girls had these problems but had never thought about how much they actually affected them. He wanted to help the strange girl that had entranced him. But what could he do? The boy that couldn’t even stop his friends in their first year…</p><p>But he had grown since then.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What if I look after you?” he knew that sounded bad, “not that you need looking after. I mean…”</p><p>“If it was you doing it,” she said, “I would love to be protected.”</p><p>It felt as if his heart skipped a beat when she said it.</p><p>“Would you maybe consider being my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Oh Neville,” she giggled, “I would love to!”</p><p>He saw something slip under the wall. It was her necklace. It felt like the next move was obvious. He slid his own homemade version of her necklace under the wall, hearing her gasp as he did.</p><p>“Did you make this?!” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you at the party,” he answered.</p><p>Then, he felt her hand come under the cubicle wall and slip into his. It felt small but warmer than anything he’d ever felt. They both sighed as they enjoyed the first moment they spent in their new relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saturday 30th October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At a Halloween themed party, Lavender and Parvati hope to dress to impress, Ron is eager to talk to Megan Jones again, and Hermione strikes up an unlikely friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Saturday 30<sup>th</sup> October</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“God this dress is uncomfortable,” Pansy complained as she stood in front of the mirror, trying to pull it down past the tops of her thighs.</p><p>The party was to be Halloween themed, so she had donned some cat whiskers, and the shortest black dress she could find, fashioning herself a pair of ears to go along with it.</p><p>“You look good,” Blaise said absent-mindedly from the corner as he flicked through a book. He had painted his face to look like a skull and he sat in a large cloak, his scythe resting next to him.</p><p>“I know that,” she snapped back, rolling her eyes, “I always look fit.”</p><p>He glanced up at her for a moment, before returning to his book. Pansy noticed him adjust the crotch of his cloak.</p><p>“Are you serious?” she turned to him.</p><p>“What?!” he protested.</p><p>“You need to get some action. That’s just embarrassing.”</p><p>“You said it yourself,” he muttered, returning to his pages, “you look fit.”</p><p>“I heard that!” she called back to him as she walked out of the dormitory, “are you coming?”</p><p>“Can I have a second?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he was trying to get rid of his boner.</p><p>“Fine,” she huffed, “just don’t wank on my sheets!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I can’t kiss her anymore?” Ginny huffed, currently resembling a muggle superhero, her neckline and length of her skirt not leaving much to the imagination.</p><p>“Um, what?” Neville gave his girlfriend a bemused look.</p><p>Luna just smiled back at him sweetly.</p><p>They were each dressed as each other’s house mascots. Luna’s head covered in a large lion mane that was accompanied by a full costume, tail and all. Neville, on the other hand, wore a large eagle costume that flopped down over his eyes.  They stood in the entrance hall where she had agreed to meet Ginny and Hermione before the party. They had decided it was time to reveal their news.</p><p>“Well I think you make a very cute couple,” Hermione smiled sweetly, herself looking like a classic muggle version of a witch. She had painted her face green and wore a large pointed hat and a fake crooked nose.</p><p>Her smile faded into a slightly confused expression when her eyes drifted to see the outlandish costumes they had created.</p><p>“As long as this doesn’t end how me and Harry did, I’ll endorse it.” Ginny surmised.</p><p>“But you and Harry are fine now,” Neville said.</p><p>“I’m letting him think that,” she replied, “he thinks we have this whole friends with benefits thing going on when, really, I’m just enjoying the benefits. If you know what I mean,” she waggled her eyebrows at them.</p><p>She was met with disgusted looks from each of her friends.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it, Hermione,” she nudged her.</p><p>“I have not!” she protested.</p><p>The truth was, she had, but realised that it was just a childish fantasy that meant nothing. At this point, and hopefully every other, Harry was just a friend.</p><p>“Speaking of…” Ginny pointed up at the stairs where Harry and Ron were talking excitedly as they approached them.</p><p>Ron had clearly just repurposed a hat he had bought at the quidditch world cup and fashioned a makeshift leprechaun outfit. Harry, on the other hand, had gone all out, his face painted white in his own impression of a vampire. He had charmed his canines into points and fake blood dripped from his mouth. His shirt lay half open, baring his chest. A large cloak brought the whole outfit together, the collar pointing straight up next to his ears.</p><p>“Oi sexy!” Ginny shouted up at him.</p><p>He glanced up and saw her, laughing at her boldness.</p><p>They reached the bottom of the stairs where Ginny pulled Harry into a fierce hug before kissing him passionately.</p><p>Ron pretended to wretch.</p><p>“How are we all?” he asked after Ginny had released his friend.</p><p>“We have some news,” Neville said, squeezing Luna’s hand in his.</p><p>“Oh, are you two a thing now?” Ron asked, nonchalantly.</p><p>Neville was clearly disheartened that his big reveal had been guessed so easily.</p><p>“At least pretend to be excited for them, Ron,” Hermione scalded, slapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry,” he sighed, “I just despise other people’s happiness,” he cracked a wry smile.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He’s just annoyed that Megan Jones won’t go out with him,” Harry laughed, patting him on the back mockingly.</p><p>“Shall we head off then?” Luna asked.</p><p>“I think we’ll catch up,” Ginny said, giving Harry a questioning look to which he nodded.</p><p>“Just cause you’re my mate doesn’t mean I won’t hit you,” Ron warned Harry, “and you’re not safe just cause you’re a girl,” his eyes darted to Ginny.</p><p>“Just try it,” her eyes flashed dangerously at him before she turned and ran off down the corridor, pulling Harry after her.</p><p>“She gets less tactful every time I see her,” Hermione said, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you dressed up?”</p><p>“I got banned, remember,” Malfoy sat on the end of his four-poster bed, turning over a piece of parchment in his hands, “honestly, are you ever not a completely thick piece of shit?”</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle were stood by the door, about to leave, both dressed as warlocks.</p><p>“Piss off Draco,” Crabbe replied moodily.</p><p>“Whatever,” he sulked, “but I’d avoid the next one if I were you.”</p><p>“Why?” Goyle asked.</p><p>“What are you planning?”</p><p>“That’s for me to know, and you to hopefully not find out,” he flashed a fiendish smile, “let’s just say those Gryffindor pricks are going to find out why no one bans me from anything, ever.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Crabbe rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine,” Goyle huffed, “don’t tell us then.”</p><p>With that, the two boys lumbered out of the dormitory, leaving Malfoy alone with his plan. A plan that was sure to wipe the smiles off of every smug Hogwarts student who was attending the party the next week. He just wished he could enact his revenge earlier, but those Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes delivery times had put his plans on hold.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Found you one,” Pansy sidled up to Blaise, who was standing ominously at the side of the room, scythe in hand.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A girl,” she answered plainly, “a fit girl.”</p><p>“Just leave it Pansy,” he shrugged her off, heading towards the drinks table.</p><p>She insisted on following him.</p><p>“Come on mate,” she tugged at his sleeve, “you need to fuck someone soon, it’s getting embarrassing.”</p><p>He stayed silent as he poured himself a drink.</p><p>“I know you came as death, but that doesn’t mean you have to kill the party,” she crossed her arms, “stop worrying about being a Slytherin. I’ve gotten over it.”</p><p>“Well done,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“Do you want to meet her or what?” she craned her neck over the crowd.</p><p>He thought about it for a second.</p><p>“Fine!” he threw his arms up.</p><p>“Great!” her eyes lit up and she grabbed him by the arm, shepherding him away across the room.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione were stood awkwardly at the side of the room. The giggles of Neville and Luna had become more of an incessant droning next to them.</p><p>“If I ever end up like that,” Ron muttered to her, “kill me.”</p><p>She brought a hand up to hide her smile.</p><p>“Come on,” she grabbed him.</p><p>The pair made their way into the middle of the room where they started to dance.</p><p>“Why are we doing this?” Ron asked, “what if Megan sees?”</p><p>“That’s the point. She’ll go for you if she wants to, before I do.”</p><p>He nodded, clearly impressed that Hermione understood the female brain. Even she was guessing. She didn’t mind helping Ron out, but he could have at least tried to look half decent. His costume was already falling apart slightly, giving him the appearance of a strange hermit. He noticed her look of distaste.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Nothing,” she lied.</p><p>The crowd parted to her left and Dean and Seamus suddenly sprung from it, grabbing both of them in hugs.</p><p>“How are we?” Dean asked.</p><p>Hermione looked them up and down. Dean seemed to have come as a muggle football player while Seamus had dressed up as a pirate.</p><p>“Hey!” Seamus exclaimed, noticing Ron’s outfit.</p><p>“What?” Ron threw his arms up in protest.</p><p>“That’s got to be offensive,” Dean said, laughing slightly at his boyfriend’s annoyance.</p><p>“So, you’ve just put a leprechaun hat on?” Seamus asked, trying to understand Ron’s thought process, “then you’ve just put anything green on?”</p><p>“It was last minute!” Ron defended himself.</p><p>“Hmm…” Seamus scratched his chin, looking him up and down as if trying to find something to get annoyed at.</p><p>“Fine,” he said after a second, “I’ll allow it.”</p><p>“I’ve got the Irish seal of approval!” Ron celebrated.</p><p>“Don’t push it!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell Lavender!” Parvati clapped a hand over her mouth, “you slut!”</p><p>Lavender had just revealed her costume to Parvati. Revealed being the key word.</p><p>“Your arse looks great!” she jumped up, squeezing one of her cheeks that her minimal clothing covered.</p><p>“It’s not too much is it?” she turned on her tip toes, trying to see her full body in the mirror.</p><p>She was dressed as a ballerina, the tutu resting above her hips, revealing a lot of her bottom half. The neckline didn’t cover much more, and she had padded her bra to enhance the effect.</p><p>“No way!” she exclaimed, “I said sexy, slutty and scandalous. That’s how we’ll get boys to notice us.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Lavender thought, “if you say so.”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“What have you got then?”</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Lavender turned, covering her eyes with her hands.</p><p>“Okay, you can look,” she heard after a minute.</p><p>She opened her eyes and turned to reveal Parvati, standing tall in a black leotard with black bunny ears atop her head. She looked amazing.</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>She blushed at Lavender’s astonishment.</p><p>“Stop gawking!” she laughed as she saw Lavender’s eyes drift down to her chest.</p><p>“You are so fit!” Lavender squealed.</p><p>“I know!” she nodded, “I knew I had to get it. Look at my bum.” She turned around to let Lavender see.</p><p>“Wow.” She said again, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“If we can’t get a guy dressed like this, they’re either all gay or just broken.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ginny returned just after Seamus and Dean arrived. Much to Ron’s chagrin, they came jumping into the middle of the circle in high spirits. Soon after, he decided to try and find Megan Jones again. They grabbed more drinks and carried on dancing, Luna and Neville joining them too. Almost half an hour passed where everything felt somewhat normal. Then Lavender and Parvati walked in.</p><p>Almost everyone in the room seemed to stop and stare as Parvati confidently strutted through the door, followed by Lavender, who attempted the same confidence, but was clearly nervous. Hermione watched, amazed at how great their bodies looked. Near their group, a Ravenclaw boy wolf whistled and was promptly smacked on the head by Ginny. A minute later, and everyone seemed to have forgotten, turning back to their drinks, or continuing their conversations.</p><p>“Hi everyone,” Lavender said hesitantly as she and Parvati approached the group.</p><p>Luna pushed Neville’s chin up, closing his mouth.</p><p>“You two look incredible,” Dean smiled.</p><p>“Yeah I’m not sure I’m gay now,” Seamus laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Dean reassured him, patting his chest, “I have evidence to the contrary.”</p><p>“Wow Lavender! And Parvati!” Hermione exclaimed open mouthed, “you look really good!”</p><p>“Have we managed to turn Hermione Granger’s head?” Parvati giggled to Lavender.</p><p>“Bloody hell Hermione,” Lavender giggled, “don’t get too excited!”</p><p>This seemed to have given her some confidence back.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and laughed along, but at Lavender’s words, she felt a strange jolt in her stomach. It got quite hot suddenly. She mumbled something about needing air and pushed past the girls and towards the door, feeling blood rush to her head.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ron had found Megan Jones after all, but not in the place he’d hoped. She was stood at the side of the room surrounded by three friends. He cursed his luck, knowing he couldn’t talk to her with them around. He stood, waiting for an opportunity that never came. After ten minutes of shuffling his feet, nervously glancing over at them, someone grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“’Almost in’ you said.”</p><p>Ron turned to see Harry, grinning at catching him out. He huffed and shrugged his hand off his shoulder.</p><p>“You better go before Ginny misses you.”</p><p>“Don’t sulk mate,” Harry leaned on the wall next to him, “we went out before and you were fine with it.”</p><p>“At least you actually liked each other then,” he replied.</p><p>“We obviously still like each other, just as friends.”</p><p>“Seems like a bit more than that to me,” he snapped.</p><p>Harry let out a long sigh, “she can make her own decisions, don’t be annoyed at her.”</p><p>“I’m not annoyed at her, I’m annoyed at you.”</p><p>“Well that I can deal with.”</p><p>Harry smiled but didn’t reply straight away.</p><p>“Want me to go over with you?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Ron sulked, “… actually, yeah could you?”</p><p>Harry stood up from the wall, pushing Ron ahead of him, “come on then.”</p><p>They headed towards the group of girls, Ron slightly more reluctantly.</p><p>When they got within five metres of them, Megan noticed him.</p><p>“Hi Ron,” she waved, flashing a bright smile.</p><p>He nervously waved back.</p><p>She stepped forward and hugged him as Harry peeled off and spoke to her friends, who were more than happy to talk to him.</p><p>He watched over his shoulder as the girl grabbed his hand and guided him towards the drinks table.</p><p>“What was Viktor Krum like, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood outside the party catching her breath. She had put the hot flush she had just experienced down to the crowded room she had just escaped from.</p><p>“Bit flustered Granger?”</p><p>Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson, slinking her way towards her, high heels in hand.</p><p>“Didn’t know Slytherins felt pain,” Hermione mocked, motioning towards the shoes she held.</p><p>“Very funny Granger,” she rolled her eyes, sliding down the opposite wall.</p><p>It was rare for the girl to show any signs of weakness, especially around Hermione. Looking closer, she saw a slight smudge in her mascara. The floor was cold, but she braved it, sitting opposite Pansy.</p><p>“What have you come as?” Hermione asked, noting her obvious costume choice.</p><p>“You like it?” she gestured to the rest of her body, “thought it would be a bit much for you, but you never know.”</p><p>Hermione faked a laugh, “I’m not that drunk Parkinson.”</p><p>“Fancy a few more drinks then?” Pansy joked.</p><p>“Not with you,” she snapped back.</p><p>Pansy winked and laughed at Hermione’s disgusted reaction.</p><p>“Speaking of,” she looked her up and down, “what the fuck are you supposed to be?”</p><p>“A witch,” Hermione flourished the hem of her cloak.</p><p>“Yeah, obviously,” Pansy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Well a muggle version of a witch anyway.”</p><p>“Muggles are weird.”</p><p>“Just weird?”</p><p>“I’m not a Malfoy,” she stuck two fingers up at her, “not all Slytherins are the same Granger. Stop being prejudiced.”</p><p>“I wasn’t saying that,” Hermione recoiled slightly, “I just thought… because of Malfoy…” her voice tailed off.</p><p>“Don’t get me started on him,” she huffed, “he is such a prick.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“I haven’t really spoken to him in a few years,” she replied, “and he’s a pervert.”</p><p>“True,” Hermione nodded.</p><p>They sat for a minute in silence before a couple of students drunkenly stumbled out of the party and away from them down the hall. Hermione saw the girl’s arm around the boy’s waist as they clung to each other, stopping to kiss just before they rounded the corner.</p><p>“Craving some attention?” Pansy smirked.</p><p>Hermione tore her eyes away from where the couple had just been, shaking her head.</p><p>“What would your friends say if they came out here and saw you hanging out with me?”</p><p>“They’d say you’re a Slytherin bitch, probably.”</p><p>“How lovely,” she smiled.</p><p>“No seriously they would be really annoyed, I should probably go,” she began to stand.</p><p>Pansy jumped up, grabbing her hand, “want to see something brilliant?” she grinned.</p><p>Hermione hesitantly glanced back at the door before deciding, “yeah okay.”</p><p>Pansy pulled her through multiple corridors and up the east stairs of the castle. They came to a stop above the ramparts of the castle walls, looking down at a small courtyard. Pansy pressed a finger to her lips and pointed down at the ground. Hermione peered over to see Malfoy, sulking by himself.</p><p>She looked back to Pansy, wide-eyed. She grinned and nodded in excitement.</p><p>A shout came from the courtyard below and they both looked down to see Malfoy clutching his foot, clearly having kicked the wall next to him.</p><p>Hermione giggled and Pansy clasped a hand over her mouth. Below them, Malfoy was cursing the Gryffindors and his banishment from the parties.</p><p>“It’s his own fault,” Pansy whispered to her.</p><p>She nodded in agreement and looked back down, but he was gone. The girls stood tall once more, Pansy’s hand moving from Hermione’s mouth.</p><p>“He knows full well why he got banned and still he moans like he’s done nothing wrong.”</p><p>“Everyone knows,” Hermione agreed.</p><p>She sat on the rampart, her legs dangling down and catching the breeze that came in from the lake that she watched stretch towards the horizon. Next to her, Pansy sat too, letting out a long sigh.</p><p>“If any of your friends come along, I’ll just pretend I was planning to chuck you off.”</p><p>Hermione laughed and leaned against the stone column next to her. She noticed Pansy’s pale skin as it reflected the light from the moon. Her costume had begun to irritate her, so she took off the nose and tall hat.</p><p>Pansy made a sick noise, “put it back Granger you’re making me ill.”</p><p>Hermione responded by throwing her nose at the girl who, in her laughter, accidentally smacked it down onto the stone below them.</p><p>They watched it fall.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Hermione shrugged, “it was just a transfigured sock anyway.”</p><p>“That’s impressive magic,” Pansy replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I might need a spell to fix my ears though.”</p><p>Pansy gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>“Surely I must be mishearing, because that sounded like a compliment.”<br/>Pansy shrugged, “I’m not a complete bitch.”</p><p>“I guess you aren’t.”</p><p>Silence enveloped them once more.</p><p>“What do you think of my outfit then?” Pansy grinned, swinging one leg back over the wall to straddle it.</p><p>Hermione thought for a second, “I think you look very cold.”</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “No, really!”</p><p>“Ok, fine! I think you look good,” she answered truthfully, “not so much like a cat though.”</p><p>“I think you know that’s not what I was going for,” she raised an eyebrow, “I think I look fit.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t know whether to agree or not. She wasn’t going to deny it.</p><p>“You looked good tonight, Granger. Even with your sock nose.”</p><p>Hermione blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“Enjoy that,” Pansy wagged a finger at her, “I don’t say that a lot.”<br/>Hermione nodded and smiled. She did enjoy the compliment; it was very rare for her.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say for a moment and just watched Pansy as she stared out at the lake. She remembered how she had found the Slytherin outside the party and noted that her mascara was still streaking under her eyes slightly.<br/>“Are you okay now?” Hermione asked her.</p><p>Pansy looked confused, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, your mascara was running,” Hermione was now second guessing herself. Was it really running? Was it part of the costume?</p><p>“Oh!” Pansy snickered, “that wasn’t from crying.”</p><p>Hermione was now the confused one. Why would it be running when she hadn’t been crying? Then it dawned on her.</p><p>Pansy watched as realisation washed over her face and laughed as she saw the Gryffindor shake her head in an attempt to clear the thought from her mind.</p><p>“Could you not have just pretended you were crying?” Hermione complained.</p><p>“I’m not a liar Granger,” she snickered, “maybe when you grow up, you’ll understand.”</p><p>“Very funny,” she hopped down from the wall, “I better go, the sun’s coming up.”</p><p>Pansy copied her movement and landed opposite her, picking up the girl’s hat from where it sat on the wall. Hermione watched the pale girl step closer and held in a slight breath. She felt the hat slip down over her forehead once again and Pansy lifted the brim to get one last look at her.</p><p>“Perfect,” she breathed.</p><p>Hermione smiled at her rare enigmatic display.</p><p>“See you later Granger,” she said as she turned and began to walk away.</p><p>“Bye Pansy!”</p><p>“I’m not calling you Hermione!” she called back over her shoulder before disappearing.</p><p>As she walked back to her dormitory, she thought of the strange turn her night had taken. Who knew she could be so friendly with Pansy Parkinson? She thought of Ron and hoped that things had gone well with Megan Jones; he deserved something nice.</p><p>She reached the comfort of her bed just as the sun started to blaze through the windows. Yawning, she slipped out of her dress and lay on her bed, the warmth of it engulfing her. Before she could drift off however, the door burst open and Lavender entered, holding Parvati by the arms.</p><p>“They’re all gay. They must be. It’s some sort of conspiracy.” She seemed to frantically mutter to herself.</p><p>Hermione gave Lavender a concerned look.</p><p>“She just needs some rest,” she assured Hermione before shepherding her friend over to her bed and tucking her in it.</p><p>“This must be a prank,” was the last thing Hermione heard of Parvati’s ramblings before her head hit the pillow and she immediately fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>